Jason Summers
Jason Summers (b. June 2, 2011) is a mutant and a Shi'ar. He is the son of Vulcan and Warbird, and the nephew of Cyclops and Havok. He is a member the Young X-Men. He is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Zac. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Jason is a member of the Summers family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jason is an Omega-level mutant. As such he has displayed the following abilities: Energy Absorption: Jason can absorb any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is not yet known if he can absorb energy for various effects i.e. increase strength. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy, although potentially infinite, had their limits. Energy Manipulation: The ability to psionically tap and manipulate an unknown form of energy for various effects. His ability to wield energy seems to be infinite. Jason can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum. *''Variable Energy Blasts:'' Jason can generate light, heat, force, and electricity or really any form of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He generates these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *''Flight:'' Jason is able to fly and levitate using his powers. *''Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis:'' Jason can solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs can be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *''Power Suppression:'' Jason can apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this is limited to only other energy-manipulators. *''Energy Detection:'' He is capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This includes other mutants with energy powers and ships that use energy as a power supply. *''Energy Self-Sustenance:'' He also appears to be capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seems to be limited, as if he doesn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly depleted until he does. Also shown capable of regenerating from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. Power Siphoning: Jason demonstrated the ability to siphon his opponents' powers. This was shown when Jason siphoned Chris' power of molecular manipulation to use pyrokinesis. It is not known whether Jason permanently keeps these powers or not. Psionic Resistance: Jason has proven highly resistant to psionic attacks. 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Jason is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: After training with his father and the Shi'ar, and being the nephew of Cyclops and the grandson of Corsair, Jason has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Jason has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Jason holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training with the Shi'ar Guard, and as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Jason is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and on the Shi'ar Planet, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Jason is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, French, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Thai and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutōs, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Class 800lbs-25tons: Jason possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) about 20 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Jason carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Jason carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' 'Notes' *His astrological sign is Gemini, and he was born in the Year of the Rabbit. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Shi'ars Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Mimicry Category:Psionic Resistance Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telekinetics Category:Water Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of Cyclops Category:Team Zac Members Category:Royalty